Revenge
by lovingthisbook
Summary: Isolde Petrova became Isolde Potter in her quest to finally get revenge on her dear twin sister. She has been waiting for 500 years and she is finally ready to make her sister rue the day she betrayed her. With her friends from Hogwarts with her, she is prepared to finally face Katerina Petrova.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Darkness. Endless, deep darkness. Would it ever end? I've been in this hell for hundreds of years, and I lost hope a long time ago. For my salvation. For this darkness to cease and for my hunger to finally be sated. This pit has held me for too long and I need to get out. For 500 years I have been in hell, and I think it is time for me to finally crawl myself out of it. Gathering the strength that was left in my immortal body, feeling my magic sparking at my very fingertips, I crawl my way to freedom. To revenge.

 **I love the idea of a female Harry being the twin sister of Katerina Petrova. Imagine, a Harry Potter that is as cunning and conniving as Katherine Pierce, as intelligent and as brilliant as Tom Riddle himself. And as vengeful as both put together. The betrayal of her dearest sister, and the hurt festering within her for 500 years. She is going to rip Mystic Falls apart, and make it rain blood. And I hope you guys are looking forward to it as much as I am.**

 **Let me know if anyone is interested in reading this, the premise just came to my mind on a whim. I haven't started writing or even planning this just yet. But I have ideas and id like to know if anyone wants to read more.**

 **Fair bit of warning though, she won't be the Girl Who Lived, she won't be defeating Voldemort, that will be on Neville. I will explain how she became a Potter in the next chapter if anyone is interested.**

 **This is the story of Isolde Petrova, I hope it's going to go somewhere.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Isolde Potter took a deep breath and stared out across the blood covered grounds of her school for the last 6 years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her home, the place where she has felt the most comfort in 500 years had become a battlefield in the last day and she grieved for the innocent children that had been lost in this battle. She might have been a centuries old bloodthirsty vampire set on revenge, but she has always had a soft spot for children.

She would never stoop so low as to harm one, unlike the monsters who invaded these grounds to do just that.

Isolde had been created into a vampire a long 500 years ago, and she missed the chance of having children of her own when she was forced to become one of the children of the night. Even her strong magic that runs through her veins couldn't help her in that regard, she would always be infertile now that she was considered dead. It was just another thing that she would get revenge for, and the time was coming. Soon, she would be ready to find her.

Isolde heard three sets of footsteps approaching her from behind and said without looking at them, "Too much young life has been lost here in the last 24 hours, the whole place reeks of death." She spun round and stared at her three loyal friends, even after they had found out the complete truth about her and her past. The ones that stood beside her through it all. "I need to move on. I will not be coming back to Hogwarts for my last year of schooling, I'm prepared now. It is time for me to go."

Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass all stared at her silently, not one of them showing any surprise on their faces. That might have been because they are all proud Slytherins and wouldn't dare have the shame of an emotion like shock be clear on their faces, they had each been trained too well for that. Or, they could have just been expecting Isolde to say something along those lines. They could see that she was ready to leave and finally get her long-awaited revenge on the one that wronged her.

"We thought you might say something like that, which is why we have decided to come with you. We know that you're going to go looking for her now. You're powerful enough to take on just about anything that is thrown at you, but we'll be there just in case." Draco Malfoy said, looking at her like he was expecting her to argue.

He has been the one to befriend Isolde first, even though his very instincts were telling him to run far away from the young girl that he met in Madam Malkins 7 years ago. He didn't even want to think about what his life might have become if he didn't have Isolde there to slap some sense into him every time he did something stupid. If he didn't have Isolde to go to when he was being pressured to take the Dark Mark, and be branded like a criminal, just like his father had. Because of her, his dearest friend, his forearm was clear of any mark.

"And before you argue, you have no choice in the matter. We are all going to find that bitch of a sister of yours, and there's nothing you can do about it _piccolo_." Blaise had always been one of Isolde's biggest supports, after he had found out exactly what Katerina had done to her sister, he had ranted in Italian for 15 minutes, asking how she could possibly hurt his little one. He then gathered the reluctant vampire up in his arms and promised her that she would never be hurt like that again and he would kill any threat to his darling little sister, completely disregarding the fact the she had been alive for 5 centuries and was far older then he will ever be.

Daphne Greengrass on the other hand, was a bit harder to befriend. Not that Isolde tried very hard, she didn't exactly go to school to make any friends, but they forced themselves on her anyway. The Ice Queen of Slytherin didn't pay much attention to anybody in the first two years of school, always staying on her own. The way she liked it. But one potions lesson meant they had to work together on an assignment and she hasn't walked away since. The more she learnt of the mysterious Slytherin, the more she was drawn to her and she found herself having friends for the first time in her life. Because where Isolde went, Blaise and Draco followed. Daphne always kept that icy demeanour though, which is why all she did in this situation was look at Isolde with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, silently saying _"Go on, try to argue with us. You won't win."_

Isolde sighed in defeat, completely exasperated with her three best friends but knew better then to argue with them. She knew that she could always compel them to stay in England, where it would be safer then near her psychotic sister, but she had always hated that power of hers, mind control was wrong in her book. Unless it was very special circumstances.

She only had to use that power once in the last 16 years, and that was towards James and Lily Potter. She had to make them want to adopt a child, even though they were in the middle of a war. Isolde turned up on their doorstep, after finding out that the magic that these people could wield was the same as hers, and compelled them to blood adopt her. She deaged herself using the strong magic that always ran through her veins, and the Potter's adopted her in every magical way, making her the heir of a very large fortune and an incredibly influential family name. It was such a shame that Death Eaters got into the house and murdered them when she was barely one years old, the vampire loved them dearly after they took her in.

Isolde adored her eyes purely for the fact that they reminded her of Lily, the only part of her appearance that changed in the adoption. She used to have dark eyes, identical to those of her sisters. Now, they're a bright emerald green that shone in the light.

Isolde looked her three friends in the eyes and said "This is going to be dangerous. The person you see me become will not be the witch that you have gotten to know. I will be the vampire that was betrayed for hundreds of years, the vampire that clawed her way out of a pit that seemed endless when I was pushed into it. I will not be nice, and I will not forgive until my sister in dead and it is raining blood. Are you all prepared to see that? To see me like that? Because if not, you're staying here."

Draco, Daphne and Blaise all looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. "We're coming Izzy, we wouldn't ever think any differently of you for finally getting revenge." Daphne said completely in earnest.

Izzy sighed, and looked at the three fondly. "Alright then, we've got some research to do."

 **Tada! This is the first chapter, what do you guys think? Anything I need to improve on? I haven't tried to write anything for a long time, so I know its short and probably crappy but if you guys could let me know, that would be fab!**

 **Honestly, any feedback would be great! Hoping you're all having a great day!**

 **Oh also, disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters or places you guys recognise, I'm just playing with these worlds for my enjoyment.**


End file.
